Rescatando a Sirius Black
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione tiene una misión que cumplir, una que se siente incapaz de rechazar a pesar de que implicia pasar tiempo con Sirius, el padrino de su amigo, quién parece tener cierto desprecio hacia ella que es incapaz de entender. ¿Qué le había hecho a Sirius Black para que la odiase tanto?


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Esta historia de un sólo capítulo la creé hace años pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de publicarla. No tiene un gran argumento y estoy segura que encontrarán algunos errores pero los que gustan de algo de romance, discusiones y viajes en el tiempo, pueden llegar a encontrarla entretenida... o no. Ya me dirán ustedes._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer._

* * *

 **NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

* * *

 **...o0o...**

 **Rescatando a Sirius Black**

 **...o0o...**

La risa que soltó Hermione no podía estar más llena de felicidad y alivio. ¿Cómo no estarlo después de lo que debieron soportar? Todo un año buscando los condenados horrocruxs, huyendo, sufriendo, llorando… ¡Tanto padecimiento en esa guerra desalmada! Pero al final, como sólo los hombres más positivos esperaban, el bien había logrado vencer al mal y por eso ahora se encontraban allí, a un año de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, celebrando. El ambiente estaba lleno de calidez a pesar de que se sentía la ausencia de los que no habían sobrevivido. George rebozaba de felicidad con su nueva novia, a quien no dejaba de tomar de la mano, y contaba chiste tras chiste o relataba anécdotas. La muerte de Fred había sido un duro golpe no sólo para él sino para todos aquellos que lo conocieron. Molly había pasado los primeros tres meses después del fallecimiento de su hijo llorando por los rincones pero intentando mantenerse ocupada, simulando que el dolor que marchitaba su corazón era menor del que en realidad sentía. Arthur lo disimuló mejor pero eso no quiso decir que su alma no lloraba.

Sí, habían sido unos primeros meses muy tristes pero ahora, con solo dar una mirada alrededor de la larga mesa que había sido colocada en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, podía ver caras alegres, sonrisas brillante y ojos llenos de calidez… al menos, en casi todos los presentes. El "Casi" representaba a la única persona que dedicaba sonrisas forzadas y cuyo cabello largo hasta los hombros estaba opaco, sin vida, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba de mal humor o andaba cabizbajo. La sonrisa que tenía Hermione en sus labios se fue borrando poco a poco al comprender que él no había mejorado. Desde hacía varios días atrás que se escabullía de todos prefiriendo la soledad de su habitación o contestaba con brusquedad o simplemente se quedaba viendo fijo un punto en la pared con la mente a miles de millas de allí.

Ella nunca había tenido una buena relación con Sirius Black pero no era desconsiderada como para aparentar que todo andaba bien en él y no preocuparse. Era obvio que algo perturbaba la mente del padrino de su mejor amigo y quería saber qué a pesar de que él la tratara como si fuera la peste. El día anterior había hecho su intento de averiguarlo y Sirius sin disimular su disgusto la había mandado a volar en hipogrifo. Quiso recriminarle el modo duro con el que le había contestado puesto que su intención era buena pero una repentina timidez se apoderó de ella y prefirió callar. Después de todo, Sirius siempre la había tratado así… Bueno, no siempre. Recordaba perfectamente que en su estancia allí al inicio de su quinto año él había sido amable y divertido, incluso encantador. Pero luego, cuando volvieron a verse después del incidente del Ministerio en el cual aparecieron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix excepto él, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra: la había saludado con una fría inclinación de la cabeza y se había alejado para hablar con Albus. A pesar de que su actitud la había herido, estaba aliviada de saber que Voldemort no lo había capturado y torturado como había creído Harry y creyó que su seriedad era producto de la impotencia que debió de sentir al verse obligado a quedarse en la casa. "Ya se le pasará", se dijo en aquel entonces. Y, de una forma u otra fue así. Se le pasó el enojo con todos menos con ella.

En una ocasión había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo y preguntarle porqué su irritación.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Granger—había dicho con seriedad, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Pues, perdóname, pero no te creo. Claramente algo ocurre. ¿A caso dije algo que te ofendió? ¿O hice algo que te pareció mal? ¡Incluso intento no hablar demasiado cuando estás presente porque me han dicho que puedo ser demasiado molesta! ¿Qué te hice, Sirius, para que me odies?

El hombre la había mirado finalmente. Sus ojos claros eran un espejo que no reflejaba nada más que a una Hermione desesperada por una respuesta.

—No te odio—aclaró sin expresión—. Simplemente algunas de tus… técnicas no me agradan. Aunque en mi defensa, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no estaba con una…—se había detenido de repente.

— ¿Qué técnicas?—había inquirido, incapaz de entender— ¿De qué hablas?

Él había parecido darse cuenta que sus palabras estaban fuera de contexto e inmediatamente había vuelto a apartar la vista.

—Nada, Granger, nada… olvídalo, ¿Quieres?

— ¡No, no quiero! Lo que quiero es saber por qué me tratas así, como si fuera una escoria en tu vida.

Sirius no la había mirado mientras se alejaba pero claramente ella alcanzó a escuchar cuatro palabras: " _Algún día lo entenderás_ ". Quiso volver a enfrentarlo y pedirle una explicación pero él no permitió que la ocasión se presentara. Con el paso del tiempo su actitud no cambió pero Hermione aprendió a tolerarla, o mejor dicho a simular que la toleraba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo observándolo que casi saltó en su silla cuando esos ojos grises chocaron con los marrones de ella. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y rogó que nadie, mucho menos el dueño de la casa, viera cómo se ruborizaba. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y simuló estar entretenida con el doblez de su blusa. Sin embargo, al escuchar que una silla era arrastrada casi con violencia por el suelo, volvió a alzarla.

Se había puesto de pie con clara intención de salir de allí pero alguien, aparte de Hermione, también lo había notado y no iba a permitir que se fuera tan fácilmente.

— ¿Sirius?—inquirió Molly y de repente la atención de todos los presentes se vio puesta en el mencionado— ¿A dónde vas? Aún no hemos cortado el pastel. Tiene de relleno dulce de calabaza, como te gusta.

El hombre pareció dudar unos momentos hasta que al final forzó una sonrisa.

—Suena tentador, pero estoy realmente cansado… Buenas noches a todos y sigan disfrutando de esta velada.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo y George le hizo una broma relacionada con la edad a la cual él sólo sonrió antes de encaminarse a su habitación. Hermione suspiró y, como siempre, intentó simular que no sabía que el problema que tenía Sirius era con ella.

…

La lechuza había llegado esa mañana a primera hora a su departamento. Era domingo y la noche anterior, a causa del festejo, se había quedado despierta hasta tarde por eso, cuando el animal llegó a su ventana, ella aún dormía profundamente en su cama. Los primeros intentos del ave por despertarla con el sonido de sus garras chocando contra el vidrio fueron infructuosos por lo que lanzó un chillido tan fuerte que logró hacerla abrir sus ojos con susto. Su mente adormilada tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta qué era lo que sucedía pero cuando lo logró rápidamente fue a abrirle.

Se sorprendió al descubrir el sello de Hogwarts en la carta.

— ¿Qué querrá Minerva?—se preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a abrir el pergamino.

Había visto a la directora la noche anterior pero no le había dado ningún indicio de querer hablarle de algo en preciso.

 _Hermione:_

 _Ven en mi despacho. Es urgente._

 _Atentamente,_

 _M.M._

La palabra urgente la asustó y también el hecho de que pareciera haber sido escrita con presura. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de su departamento para aparecerse fuera de los terrenos del castillo cuando se dio cuenta que aún vestía su piyama, que su cabello parecía haber sido peinado por un torbellino y que aún no se había cepillado los dientes. Así que hizo todo eso un tiempo record y, a pesar de que su cabello quedó igual de rizado y descuidado que antes al menos logró aplastarlo un poco para que no pareciese que llevaba un arbusto en la cabeza. Menos de diez minutos después de haber recibido aquella nota ya estaba caminando con largas zancadas por los pasillos interminables, encaminándose hacia el despacho de la directora.

— _Carpe diem_ —dijo la contraseña a la gárgola que le dio acceso a la escalera giratoria. Pero ella, sintiéndose incapaz de esperar, subió los escalones de dos en dos— ¡Minerva!—la llamó.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron apenas pronunció el nombre de la mujer, dejándola ver no solo a ella sino a otra persona que, definitivamente, Hermione no esperaba encontrar. Lanzó una mirada llena de confusión a ambos mientras ingresaba.

—Buenos días—murmuró, repentinamente avergonzada por la presencia del padrino de su mejor amigo.

Sólo la directora le devolvió el saludo. Sirius, con la mayor frialdad posible, le dio la espalda y miró a través de una de las ventanas más próximas.

— ¡Hermione, querida, muchas gracias por venir tan pronto! Te hubiera avisado con anterioridad de esta reunión pero me temo que ni yo misma estaba al tanto de esta… situación—dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué situación?—preguntó.

—Primero, ven, siéntate… ¿Has desayunado?

—Sí—mintió y cuando dijo esto le pareció oír que Sirius resoplaba de manera desagradable.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que era mezcla de confusión y enojo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Hoy parecía estar actuando de un modo mucho más desagradable al usual.

—-No le hagas caso—intervino Minerva con seriedad, dándose cuenta del modo en que ella observaba al hombre—Está de mal humor… Al parecer, carece de sentido de la gratitud.

Sirius se volteó inmediatamente, casi irradiando fuego por la mirada. Hermione nunca lo había visto actuar de un modo tan feroz.

— ¡¿Gratitud?! ¡Oh, claro que estoy agradecido!—escupió las palabras con un duro sarcasmo— ¡Agradezco definitivamente que me haya usado, que haya actuado tan impulsivamente sin siquiera tener la honradez de pensar en las consecuencias futuras!

Hermione no entendía por qué parecía ser que Sirius estaba hablando sobre ella.

— ¿Quién te usó?—inquirió.

Él estaba por contestarle con otra sarta de palabras duras y rencorosas pero, por fortuna, Minerva intervino nuevamente, advirtiendo de inmediato que quizás no era buena idea dejar que Sirius haga las explicaciones pertinentes.

—Hermione, hay algo que tienes que saber, que te involucra—comenzó—Sirius no me dijo absolutamente nada hasta esta misma mañana, aunque admito yo tenía algunas sospechas porque Albus había ido dejando algunas pistas delante de mí a lo largo de los años, quizás para prepararme cuando el momento llegase… —se retorció las manos con nerviosismos, sin saber cómo debía de continuar. Sopesó las posibilidades hasta que finalmente se decidió por el modo directo—Sirius no debería de haber sobrevivido. Debería de haber perecido a manos de su prima cuando ustedes cursaban su quinto año, cuando fue a ayudarlos en el Ministerio junto al resto de la Orden.

—Pero Sirius no fue al Ministerio—dijo recordando aquel momento—. Aparecieron los demás, pero no él.

Minerva asintió.

—No fue porque alguien se lo impidió. Lo que me parece muy sensato porque aun habiendo sobrevivido, si no se atrapaba a Colagusano, no hubiésemos podido probar su inocencia y tendría que volver a Azkaban—hizo una pausa—. Por fortuna, no fue así. Tuvo que mantenerse oculto por un tiempo más, pero luego logró conseguir la absolución y una disculpa por parte del Ministerio…Lo importante aquí, Hermione, es que hubo una profecía al respecto, que decía, en palabras resumidas, que sólo lograría salvarse de caer a manos de su prima si una heroína viajera se interponía en su camino. Y así fue. Porque esa heroína apareció aquel día en su casa, él no fue al Ministerio.

— ¿Heroína viajera?—musitó.

—Se refería a ti, Hermione.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida, mirando primero a la directora y luego a Sirius, quien había vuelto a darles la espalda. Él claramente estaba tenso, podía notarlo cualquiera por su postura rígida y su mandíbula apretada.

— ¡No, es imposible!—exclamó de repente, volviendo a observar a la anciana mujer—En ese momento estaba con Harry, Ron y los demás… Nunca fui a ver a Sirius.

—Sé que en ese momento no fuiste, querida… pero el recuerdo que tiene Sirius, según sus palabras, no es la de una Hermione de dieciséis años.

— ¿Entonces cuándo se supone que fui?—le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a él.

A pesar de no estar viéndola de frente, él pareció sentir que era observado y se volteó. La furia no había desaparecido porque sólo había sido desplazada hacia el fondo, dejando paso a una clase nueva de sensación que invadía su pecho: resignación. Pero a pesar de esto, no iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles. Él no quería que las cosas se desarrollasen como estaba seguro que lo harían… Tantos años… tanta agonía… ¿Cómo esa mujer que tenía frente a él, siendo la más inteligente de su edad, no había podido suponer las consecuencias de sus actos?

—Podría apostar con completa seguridad que en algún momento de esta misma mañana—dijo e hizo una pausa mientras se tomaba su tiempo para observarla de pies a cabeza. Hermione creyó ver que su mirada se suavizaba por unos momentos, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó que tal vez fue producto de su anhelo—. Te recuerdo con esa misma ropa y con esas zapatillas ridículas…

Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus pies y se ruborizó notablemente al descubrir que estaba utilizando unas zapatillas algo gastadas pero de un color rojo vivo que hacia un par de años atrás se las había obsequiado Luna. Y como todo lo que le obsequiaba su extraña amiga, tenían un toque de peculiaridad: en ese caso, un par de leones bordados en la parte superior que con cada paso que daba lograba que se encendiera sus ojos. Normalmente sólo las utilizaba cuando estaba sola en su casa porque eran increíblemente cómodas pero aquella mañana ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en qué usaba antes de salir corriendo para ver qué era tan urgente.

—Pero no puedo haber sido yo—comenzó a decir— ¡Es imposible! Si llegase a usar un giratiempo, implicaría que hay "otra yo" oculta por algún lado, que tiene más años porque no podría regresar.

Sirius y Minerva intercambiaron miradas cómplices. La de él, claramente mucho más exasperada.

—De hecho, Hermione, podrías regresar—la contradijo la mujer mayor— ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Trasladores Temporales?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen la misma función que los trasladores pero con la diferencia que puede moverte a través de tiempo… Se han creado como medida de seguridad cuando se usa giratiempos, ya que éstos, si están defectuosos, pueden llevarte a un pasado mucho más lejano del que pretendías… Su uso está muy controlado por el Ministerio y no se los dan a cualquiera, pero dado que el Ministro es nuestro amigo, hoy mismo mandó uno que está programado para traerte exactamente al medio día, en este mismo despacho.

Hermione abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra. Le asombraba el hecho de que Minerva asumiera sin duda alguna, que aceptaría marcharse hacia el pasado a impedir que Sirius muriese… Era una aventura que, definitivamente, no esperaba tener y sin lugar a duda había muchas cosas que considerar, especialmente los peligros y dificultades con los que podría encontrarse. ¡Pero se trataba de salvar la vida de Sirius! ¿Cómo siquiera podía dudar en no ir? La idea de que él simplemente pereciese le partía el corazón y por más que sabía que había una clara respuesta para explicar cualquiera de las reacciones que le inspiraba aquel hombre, una mucho más profunda que la mera preocupación que podría sentir por el padrino de un amigo, prefería vivir en la negación y el desentendimiento.

— ¿Quiere que parta ya mismo?—le preguntó a Minerva.

La anciana la miró a ella sin decir una palabra y luego volteó a donde se encontraba Sirius.

— ¿Sirius?—lo llamó, pidiéndole su opinión al respecto.

El mencionado no abrió la boca, sólo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara en absoluto lo que sucediese. La anciana le lanzó una mirada reprensora a la cual él sólo rodó los ojos.

—Es asombrosa tu indiferencia hacia el asunto—le dijo con molestia.

—No soy indiferente—la contradijo—. Por el contrario, Hermione descubrirá lo dispuesto que estoy a caer en sus redes.

— ¿Caer en mis redes? ¡¿Qué es lo que sucedió, en realidad?!—Pidió saber, levantándose de un salto para enfrentarlo— ¿Es por eso que actúas de ese modo conmigo? ¿Hice o dije algo, en aquel tiempo, que te disgustó? ¡Si es así, te digo que actuaste con mucha injusticia! ¿Cómo pudiste tratarme con desprecio por algo que ni siquiera hice aún?

— ¿Injusticia?—escupió la palabra como si el siquiera pronunciarla le causara repulsión— ¿Qué sabes del sentido de injusticia, Hermione? A ti no te condenaron por un asesinato que no cometiste… Mucho menos te dejaron deseando algo que claramente no puedes tener…

Durante unos momentos ambos se quedaron observando fijamente. Sirius con una ira profunda y Hermione con demasiada confusión; hasta que finalmente pareció decidir que esa era una batalla en la cual él no quería participar, así que apartando la mirada y dando pasos largos, se alejó de allí, marchándose del despacho.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black, ven ahora mismo!—le ordenó Minerva sin lograr su cometido. Ella se volteó hacia Hermione— ¿Has pensando en qué podrías haber hecho, que lo disgustó tanto?

— ¡No tengo idea!—exclamó.

Minerva volvió a mirar el la puerta por la cual Sirius se había marchado.

—Querida, déjame decirte que, en realidad, no importa qué recurso utilices… Sólo mantenlo a salvo. ¿Si?

Hermione asintió, intentando idear un plan en su mente, pero teniendo muchas dudas en su cabeza.

…

Cuando todo el movimiento veloz a su alrededor se detuvo, Hermione se tomó unos segundos para comprender lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo. Acababa de ver pasar años tras años en aquella habitación de la Mansión de los Black y, a pesar de eso, no había ningún cambio aparente. Había regresado del Colegio a la casa y había elegido una de las habitaciones más alejadas de las habitadas para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente: se suponía que nadie más que Sirius tenía que verla. Sin embargo, había olvidado el no tan pequeño detalle de que, en aquel entonces, aún no había terminado de realizar la limpieza del lugar, por lo que, tras dar un paso tentativo su pierna dio de lleno con un sillón que en su actualidad ya no estaba, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él. Una espesa nube de polvo que llevaba décadas juntándose, se elevó y cubrió todo su rostro, haciéndola saltar hacia atrás mientras tosía y estornudaba ruidosamente.

En la planta de abajo, dos hombres que discutían a gritos, no oyeron nada de esto.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sirius, deja de ser tan testarudo!—gritó Remus— ¡Te quedas aquí y punto!

— ¡No me quedaré, Remus! Ya demasiado tengo que soportar a todos ustedes diciéndome que me comporte, que ayudé suficiente entregando la mansión de mis padres como cuartel… ¡¿A caso creen que soy estúpido?! Me mantuve oculto por estos dos jodidos años… ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Esta también es mi batalla!

— ¡Nunca dije que no lo fuera! Sé que estás furioso por todo esto, que te parece una ridiculez quedarte aquí, pero recuerdas que si vas allí y mueres, Harry te perderá para siempre…—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón— ¡Así que te quedarás y punto!

— ¡No tienes derecho a decirme qué debo o no hacer!

— ¡Sólo intento protegerte, maldito idiota!—exclamó furioso Remus y, perdiendo la paciencia, sacó la varita y apuntó a su amigo.

Sirius lo miró entre sorprendido y herido.

— ¿Vas a hechizarme? ¿A mí?—inquirió con incredulidad pero pronto las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba—No podrías…

—No me provoques, Sirius. Eres mi amigo y, aunque me odies después de esto, estoy dispuesto a dejarte inconsciente y a encerrarte en esta casa para que no te metas en más problemas—le advirtió.

Podían batirse a duelo en ese mismo instante pero eso sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Ambas cosas debían ser ocupadas de un modo más responsable sabiendo de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Ministerio.

—Bien—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—. Me quedaré.

Remus lo miró con serias dudas pero teniendo los mismos pensamientos sobre pérdida de tiempo, asintió con seriedad y se marchó de allí sin prestarle atención. Sirius esperó unos momentos hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba con cierta fuerza, rogando que su querido amigo entendiera más adelante la pequeña mentira que le había dicho. ¡No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados! ¡Iba a ir al Ministerio y luchar con los demás para demostrar que él un era un inepto y que servía para algo más que donar un lugar que odiaba para una buena causa! Los años que había pasado encarcelado habían dejado profundas heridas en su alma y en su orgullo, heridas que poco a poco fueron cicatrizando pero que aun no se habían curado completamente; quizás, lo que necesitaba era disfrutar de una buena lucha para renovar su espíritu y eso era lo que iba a tener.

Decidido, dio un paso hacia adelante para encaminarse a la puerta de salida pero antes de poder llegar escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que bajaban con velocidad por las escaleras. Miró hacia allí e hizo que su cuerpo volteara con lentitud mientras aferraba su varita con fuerza en su mano. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas a la espera de que aquella persona que había entrado por quién sabe dónde apareciera. ¿Y si era un mortífago? ¿Cómo rayos hicieron para averiguar dónde estaba el cuartel de la orden? Quizás era su loca prima Bellatrix quien, recordando los años de niñez y las visitas que había hecho a sus tíos, había pensado en volver a la vieja mansión… No, no lo creía. Si se hubiera aparecido lo hubiera notado porque toda la casa estaba guarecida bajo cientos de hechizos que el mismísimo Albus había colocado.

— ¡Sal de ahí, maldito bastardo!—gritó mientras se adelantaba con sigilo hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a hechizar a cualquiera que estuviera allí.

Los pasos que escuchó se detuvieron inmediatamente y él se maldijo por su bocaza. Si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada el misterioso intruso no se hubiera percatado de su presencia y le hubiera facilitado el poder atacarlo.

—Por favor, Sirius, no hagas nada de lo que después te vas a arrepentir—oyó que decía una voz femenina con cierta timidez.

Sorprendido, no sólo porque la persona que hablaba era una mujer sino también porque lo conocía, dio los pasos necesarios hacia adelante para poder ver de quién se trataba. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó aún más cuando vio a una joven que le resultaba terriblemente familiar aunque no sabía de dónde. Su rostro con forma de corazón estaba rodeado por un cabello lleno de risos de un tono castaño al igual que sus ojos, los cuales en ese momento estaban contemplando con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Casi rodó los ojos porque de los dos él debía ser el más sorprendido al encontrarla allí.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó sin apartar la varita que apuntaba con seguridad hacia la joven.

Parecía pequeña y muy poco peligrosa pero nunca se sabía. Quizás estaba utilizando algún tipo de hechizo o había bebido la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por esa criatura preciosa. ¡Merlín, no podía pensar esas cosas en una situación así! Definitivamente habían sido muchos años sin ninguna mujer.

—Soy Hermione—musitó ella—. Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry.

Sirisu frunció el ceño y por unos segundos su mente se confundió lo suficiente como para no recordarla pero pronto todo volvió a tomar forma y el nombre de Hermione Granger tuvo un rostro. ¡Hermione! La amiga de Harry, la chiquilla que lo había ayudado a escapar hace dos años, la que estuvo esas vacaciones en allí y a la que su elfo doméstico despreciaba por ser hija de muggle. Definitivamente los rasgos principales estaban allí, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, pero su rostro y su cuerpo eran diferentes a los de la niña de quince años que él recordaba. ¿Pero cómo rayos…?

— ¡Imposible!—exclamó.

Ella intentó bajar unos cuantos pasos más pero una mirada de su parte la detuvo en su lugar. La vio observar con nerviosismo mientras observaba fijamente la varita con la que era apuntada.

—Sé que en este momento estamos en el Ministerio, Sirius. Harry vio en su mente como Voldemort te atacaba. Le advertí que quizás era una trampa pero su afecto hacia ti superó cualquier sentido de precaución.

—Una persona no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo—indicó él, aún sin creerles—Además, no te ves como la Hermione que recuerdo.

—Porque, aunque soy la misma Hermione, no soy esa que viste. Soy mayor—rió nerviosamente—Mira, sé que lo que te voy a decir es poco creíble y que posiblemente me tomarás por un engaño o una loca pero… vengo del futuro.

Él soltó una risita al principio pero luego esta se volvió una carcajada, aunque sin ningún poco de gracia.

— ¿Venir del futuro?—preguntó aún sonriendo— ¡Vaya que es interesante la historia que te inventaste, primor!

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron levemente sonrosadas y él se preguntó si era de vergüenza, de rabia o si había logrado afectarla al llamarla _primor_.

—Pregúntame algo—lo retó—. Cualquier cosa que la Hermione Granger que tú crees conocer sabría.

Él bufó.

—La chica es tan inteligente que podría saber cualquier cosa… Pero, veamos… ¿Cómo me llamo?

— ¡Oh, vamos, puedes hacer una pregunta mejor que esa Sirius Orión Black!

Él tuvo la desfachatez de mostrarse ofendido al oírla decir eso pero enseguida aceptó ponerse completamente serio. Si ella intentaba convencerlo de que se trataba de la Hermione Granger que él conocía iba a tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Harry?

—James, por su padre.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?

—Lily Evans.

— ¿Cómo nos decían a nosotros en el colegio?

—Se autollamaban los Merodeadores. Y no sólo estaban James y tú, sino también Remus y Peter. Cada uno tenía un apodo. Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano y, por supuesto, Canuto y juntos crearon el mapa del Merodeador que ahora pertenece a Harry gracias a que Fred y George lo robaron. James tenía una capa de invisibilidad, que ahora también pertenece a Harry.

Ella le lanzó una mirada triunfal pero él no quería ceder ni un ápice. La idea de que pudiera venir del futuro era demasiado ridícula para ser verdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que le obsequié a Harry en su tercer año?

—Una Saeta de Fuego… lo cual me molestó mucho porque todos creíamos que eras un asesino y yo temía que quisieses venir a acabar lo que Voldemort no pudo hacer. Pensé que tal vez estaba hechizada… pero no era verdad.

— ¡Yo no quise nunca matar a Harry!—exclamó enfadado—¡Es mi ahijado!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Claro, pero eso supimos recién después. En ese entonces nadie creía en ti, pero ahora todos lo hacemos.

Sirius se quedó anonadado al escuchar eso. Siempre había asumido que todos sabían sobre su inocencia y la aceptaban, al menos todos los miembros de la Orden, quienes conocían la verdad. Pero nunca nadie le había dicho a la cara que creían en él. Se sentía bien poder oírlo…

—Si eres del futuro, entonces dime cómo acabará esto… ¿Habrá guerra? ¿Ganaremos?

La chica mantuvo su máscara de seriedad sin delatar ningún pensamiento. Ni alegría ni tristeza.

—Lo siento. Pregúntame sobre el pasado pero no sobre el futuro. Son las reglas… cualquier cosa que te diga puede modificar la sucesión de acontecimientos y cambiar lo que viene… —bajó un escalón a pesar de que él la seguía apuntando con su varita, aunque su agarre había aflojado— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius, para que me creas? Sé que ahora te sientes impotente porque no puedes salir a ningún sitio ya que pueden atraparte y volverte a encarcelar ya que Colagusano escapó la noche en que te dejamos libre. Que en este mismo instante quieres ir al Ministerio para ayudar en la batalla que se está librando pero, créeme, no es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?—inquirió.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Baja la varita y hablaremos. No pienso seguir tolerando que me estés apuntando como si yo fuera un Mortífago.

Él no iba a hacer tal cosa. Iba a lanzarle un _desmayus_ e iba a marcharse al Ministerio. Pero, por desgracia, ella pareció prever sus acciones porque rápidamente sacó su propia varita y lo apuntó. Sirius abrió la boca para decir el hechizo pero Hermione fue mucho más veloz.

— ¡Expelliarmus!—gritó.

El hechizo tocó la varita de Sirius y la hizo volar por el aire. Él intentó correr tras ella pero con un _accio_ ella consiguió que ésta acortara las distancias y terminara en su mano.

— ¡Devuélvemela!—ordenó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven pero ella lo amenazó.

—El próximo hechizo no será sólo para desarmarte, Sirius…

El hombre la contempló con odio. Ella volvió a dar pasos para terminar de bajar los escalones y a él no le quedó más que retroceder ya que la mirada decidida no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se atrevería a hechizarlo si fuera necesario.

—No quiero hacer esto, Sirius, pero lo haré si no me dejas otra opción…

— ¿Realmente?

—Hablo en serio. ¿Crees que es fácil hacer esta clase de viajes a través del tiempo? No lo es. Pero en este momento estás tan desdichado pensando en ti mismo que no puedes comprender que la razón por la que lo hice es porque me preocupo por ti—dijo ella enfadada.

¿Se preocupaba por él? Si realmente era la Hermione que él conocía; si, por esas casualidades del destino, decía la verdad, no entendía cómo podía ser posible. Nunca habían sido precisamente unidos. La diferencia de edad entre ambos era abismal como para que ellos pudieran tener cualquier tipo de relación. Además, eran tan diferentes. Ella era seria, estudiosa, demasiado inteligente mientras que él intentaba pasar por despreocupado y bromista. Sabía que sus notas eran excelentes mientras que las suyas apenas habían alcanzado para que aprobara.

Ella pareció tardar unos instantes en darse cuenta lo que había dicho pero cuando lo hizo volvió a ruborizarse.

—No sólo yo—dijo rápidamente casi sin mirarlo—. Todos. Harry principalmente… Todos los Weasley… pero quienes me mandaron aquí fueron Albus y Minerva. Al parecer, le informaste a Dumbledore de mi presencia aquí y luego él le dijo a la profesora McGonagall, quien me dijo a mi…

—Aún no entiendo por qué demonios estás aquí…

—Porque no puedes ir al Ministerio. Es peligroso. Si fueras, acabarías encarcelado o peor… muerto. ¿A caso quieres que Harry tenga que sufrir por perderte?

—Entonces ¿quieres decir que yo mismo avisé que habías venido del futuro para que llegado el momento vinieses a detenerme de hacer algo estúpido?

Hermione asintió.

—No te creo.

La castaña sintió ganas de gemir de frustración. ¡Él podía ser tan testarudo cuando se lo proponía!

— ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! Si vas ahora mismo al Ministerio vas a morir. ¡Bellatrix te matará!—gritó.

Lo vio empalidecer levemente ante sus sinceras y crudas palabras pero no se arrepentía. Si quería convencerlo quizás lo mejor era ser directo.

—Hay una profecía que dice claramente que alguien tenía que venir a impedir que marcharas al Ministerio porque morirías a mano de tu "querida" prima—le confesó—. Así que acepta las cosas como son por las buenas ya que si no las tendrás que aceptar por las malas… porque si te atreves a poner alguna palabra para objetar sobre esto comprobaré que no eres más que un maldito egoísta y juro que te hechizaré de tal modo que ahí tendrás una buena razón para justificar tu enojo.

— ¿Qué enojo?

Ella guardó ambas varitas dejando de amenazarlo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Ninguno… Ahora, piensa que irás haciendo porque no saldrás de esta casa hasta que todo acabe.

Si pensaba que iba a rendirse fácilmente estaba equivocada. Él iba a encontrar el modo de volver a tener su varita y cuando lo hiciese ella lo iba a lamentar.

….

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cocina, mirándose mutuamente casi sin parpadear. Hermione lo mantenía vigilado sin darle tregua y él no podía encontrar el momento exacto para quitarle su varita. Podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre ella pero si eran tan veloz como lo había sido cuando lanzó el _Expelliarmus_ ya se veía a sí mismo chocando con la pared del otro lado.

Se puso de pie de repente y sintió su mirada castaña siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Sólo quiero comer algo—dijo con brusquedad mientras buscaba pan y algunas fetas de queso.

Se oyó de pronto el sonido del estómago de alguien pidiendo urgentemente alimento pero no era el suyo. Le lanzó una mirada a la chica que se ruborizó nuevamente. ¿A caso todo le avergonzaba y no dejaba de ponerse roja?, se preguntó, aunque muy interiormente admiró el adorable tono de su rostro. Por unos momentos pensó en comer como desesperado delante de ella sin hacerle el menor caso, haciéndola desear, pero luego se compadeció… además, si simulaba aceptar su decisión posiblemente sería más fácil lograr que se relajara y así robarle la varita. Buscó un cuchillo en la estantería y cortó varias rodajas de pan y las colocó en un plato, junto al queso y se los ofreció. Hermione dudó unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo tomó con ansias.

—Gracias—dijo después de tomar un gran bocado—No desayuné antes de venir. Minerva me llamó con urgencia y salí de prisa de mi casa.

— ¿Vives sola? Siempre pensé que terminarías con Ron o Harry…

Ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Ron y yo, imposible. Y con Harry igual de improbable. Primero porque no lo vi nunca de modo romántico, sino más bien del modo fraternal. Y segundo, si lo hubiera hecho, Ginny me mataría… Desde pequeña tiene un enamoramiento hacia él—se abstuvo de contarle los nuevos sucesos del romance de ese par y que pronto se iban a casar.

Sirius hizo una leve mueca mientras recordaba que unas cuantas veces había notado que la menor de los Weasley se quedaba observando a su ahijado cuando creía que nadie miraba y que su querido sobrino era totalmente ajeno a esto. ¿Algún día se daría cuenta? Pensó en preguntarle a la Hermione del futuro pero algo le decía que no iba a decir absolutamente nada.

Ella siguió comiendo el pan y el queso mientras que él daba pequeños bocados cada tanto. Era interesante el modo en que había crecido, se dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la chica. Ahora que la miraba con más atención no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de quién era. Definitivamente tenía los mismos rasgos aunque más maduros y más femeninos, no tan de niña. Sus ojos castaños seguían brillando con intensidad cada vez que se enojaba y su boca podía plasmar los mismos gestos pero ahora presentaba una leve curva en sus comisuras que la hacía ver más atractiva. ¡Y no había duda alguna que su cuerpo había cambiado! Había crecido unos cuantos buenos centímetros. Sus piernas eran largas, sus manos parecían suaves y delicadas y sus pestañas más largas… y tenía unos senos no muy grandes que se elevaban casi rogando ser mirados a pesar de que la ropa que usaba los cubría por completo. Sus caderas también eran más anchas, mucho más femeninas y maduras. No había que observar mucho para darse cuenta que Hermione Granger había dejado de ser una adolescente para transformarse en toda una mujer que podría cautivar a un hombre, incluso vistiendo esas ridículas zapatillas que llevaba puestas que no denotaban mucha madurez.

Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que estaba observando con demasiados buenos ojos a la mejor amiga de su ahijado. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se aclaró levemente la garganta.

—Lindas zapatillas—comentó para distraer a su calenturienta mente.

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus pies y sonrió levemente.

—Me las obsequiaron—fue toda la explicación que dio.

— ¿Alguien que conozco?—preguntó con curiosidad.

La chica sonrió.

—No, no aún. Pero estoy seguro que cuando lo hagas te encantará.

— ¿Puedo tener un adelanto de cómo es?

—Sólo tienes que mirar estas zapatillas y obtendrás la respuesta.

— ¿O está ciego o es algo excéntrico?

—Lo segundo—aclaró sonriéndole ampliamente.

Sirius le sonrió como si pudiera compartir los pensamientos de que estaban pasando por su linda cabecita llena de risos. ¡Merlín, era tan linda!

— ¿Has usado un giratiempos para venir a este tiempo?—quizás el mejor modo de ganarse la confianza de Hermione era apelando a la información y la lógica.

—Así es—respondió ella después de un leve titubeo.

— ¿Y cómo regresarás? ¿O a caso tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que la Hermione de quince años tenga tu edad y viaje aquí?

—Regresaré. Minerva me facilitó un medio que me permitirá regresar a mi tiempo… ¿Quieres que diga algo al Sirius del futuro?

— ¿Somos amigos?

La expresión de Hermione cambió rápidamente. Momentos antes había estado hablando con naturalidad, con soltura, pero siempre comprobando por él para que no intentara atacarla. Sin embargo, ante su pregunta, ella se había tensado y su mirada se había vuelto oscura, como si guardara cierto rencor hacia él.

—No.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No somos amigos? Pero… dijiste que te preocupabas por mí…—dijo sintiéndose de repente herido aunque no entendía muy bien porqué dado que su actual relación con la Hermione de ese tiempo era bastante nula.

—Lo hago, Sirius—aseguró inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarlo fijamente—. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida aunque no lo creas. Si no fuera así no estaría aquí en este momento.

— ¿Entonces por qué no somos amigos?—inquirió y luego, cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de manera brusca— ¿A caso me acosté contigo y luego te dejé de lado?

— ¡Merlín, no!—exclamó con los ojos como platos, sintiendo que su rostro se volvía completamente rojo de la vergüenza— ¡Sirius, no, eso jamás! Tú nunca me viste de ese modo.

—Quizás no te lo hice saber…—murmuró más para sí que para ella.

Pero Hermione había alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras y lo contempló sorprendida.

— ¿Me encuentras atractiva?—preguntó.

Sirius asintió sin vergüenza alguna. Decir que ella era hermosa no sería tan grave. Al menos no había cometido la desfachatez de acostarse con la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

—Y tú a mi—dijo con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Si hubiera sido posible la cara de Hermione se habría vuelto aún más roja de lo que ya estaba. Sirius había formado parte de su vida desde que ella tenía trece años y, a medida que fue creciendo, había influenciado su opinión que tenía sobre los hombres. Ella siempre supo que era el típico Don Juan, el Casanova, pero aún así, jamás dejó de ser gentil con las mujeres con las que lo vio, a pesar de que sus relaciones no duraron mucho. Claro, eso fue recién cuando le concedieron la libertad, pero aún así, antes había escuchado sobre sus andanzas en el colegio. Mujeriego, pero de buen corazón. Y, claro, no podía negar que era toda una delicia para los ojos. Siempre lo había creído aunque nunca había pensado plenamente en ello. Después de todo, era Sirius, el padrino de Harry, el hombre veinte años mayor que ella.

—Eres bastante creído para asegurar algo así—le dijo ella.

La sonrisa de Sirius se volvió depredadora.

—Lo soy, lo admito, pero, _cariño_ , tú misma me lo dijiste.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Lo has hecho… Dijiste "tú nunca me viste de ese modo".

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada. No leas entre líneas cuando no hay nada que leer.

— ¡Claro que lo hay, _primor_! Si tú tampoco me vieras de ese modo me lo hubieras dicho. Pero dijiste que el inconveniente era que no me sentía atraído hacia ti, lo cual es una ridícula mentira. Si te creo preciosa ahora mismo, no entiendo porqué razón no pensaría lo mismo dentro de no sé cuántos años…

Ella suspiró.

—Nunca me dijiste nada—comentó con suavidad, casi como si la idea le doliera—. Y… bueno, piensa en las consecuencias—intentó darle cierta lógica a aquella ridícula charla.

Sirius la contempló con cierta burla.

— ¿Consecuencias? ¿En serio, Hermione?—le sonrió como si la compadeciera—Podrías haberme dicho cualquier otra cosa, inventado cualquier otra excusa menos esa tan trillada.

—No es trillada—se defendió—. Es algo que hay que pensar cuidadosamente y con consciencia. ¿Qué pensaría Harry si te acostases conmigo?

Él se recostó despreocupadamente en el respaldar de la silla.

—Podría felicitarme. No todos los hombres de mi edad pueden presumir tener en su cama a una preciosidad como tú.

Nuevamente vio como el rubor crecía en el rostro de la joven, un rubor tan profundo que se extendió hasta su cuello y más abajo… Se preguntó hasta donde llegaría.

Fue en ese momento cuando una idea nueva se le ocurrió. Por alguna extraña razón parecía afectarle cada cosa que él decía, cada palabra pícara, cada idea sugerente. Si era así con cosas tan leves, ¿cómo reaccionaría si él se acercaba e intentaba acariciar su rostro o si se inclinaba para robarle un beso? ¿Lo besaría de vuelta? ¿Sería eso suficiente como para hacerla olvidar momentáneamente de su propósito y así lograr tomar de regreso su varita? Iba a intentarlo.

—Harry no es como James—respondió ella, combatiendo con la vergüenza—-. Te ha visto con tantas mujeres ya que no le gustará nada que yo ande colgada de tu brazo como el resto de las descerebradas con las que sales.

Sirius alzó una de sus cejas ante esa dura expresión. Era verdad que él prefería a mujeres hermosas antes que inteligentes pero llamarlas de ese modo era un poco duro de su parte.

— ¿A caso estás celosa?

— ¿De ellas? Perdóname, Sirius, pero a pesar de que eres un caballero la mayor parte del tiempo, no soy ni quiero ser esa clase de chicas. Prefiero tener el corazón roto antes de que pasar una noche contigo y luego verte actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Estás queriendo decirme que no eres de las que tienen aventuras de una sola noche?

—Efectivamente.

— ¿Eres siempre tan mojigata?

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron dos rendijas repentinamente.

—Creo que debes recordar que soy yo la que tiene dos varitas. Si fuera tú, no abriría la boca para decir cosas como esas.

Sirius pudo ver el fuego en su mirada y le encantó. No le gustó el insultarla, sino ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacción en ella. Lentamente, se levantó de la silla, estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se desperezó, sabiendo que Hermione seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Bueno, no sé tú, primor, pero yo iré a dormir una siesta.

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

—No te creo. Puedes estar planeando simplemente escapar de mi vista para salir de la casa.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación. Ella dudó unos instantes antes de seguirlo pero cuando realmente comprendió a dónde iban, sus ojos se abrieron graciosamente y se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras.

— ¿No… no quieres dormir en el sillón?—sugirió Hermione.

Ella no quería ir a la habitación de Sirius. Aquella era una zona casi prohibida. No es que él hubiera impuesto alguna regla en la casa o que lo hubiera dicho pero era una cuestión de tener consciencia que no debía de invadir su privacidad de ese modo. Nunca antes lo había hecho y no quería empezar ahora. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirse dejarlo a solas. Ella no sabía qué guardaba en su cuarto. ¿Y si tenía una varita de reserva y la usaba para salir de la casa, ir al ministerio y luchar? No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Sirius se detuvo y la vio dos escalones más abajo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, conscientemente, quedó de pie en el mismo escalón que ella. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente ante su proximidad.

— ¿Y despertarme con dolor de espalda? Querida, no sé cómo luciré en el futuro pero te aseguro que ahora mismo ya no soy el jovencito que solía ser así que no pienso ni soñar en dormir en ese incómodo sillón… A menos que te quedes lo suficiente como para después darme un merecido masaje—dijo con tono sugerente.

Hermione no podía soportar sus propios rubores. No los veía pero podía sentir el ardor en su rostro. ¡No no podía evitarlo! No estaba acostumbrada a que él la tratase de ese modo… El Sirius que ella conocía era serio, distante pero, además… ¡Nadie la trataba de ese modo! Nadie coqueteaba con ella tan descaradamente y dejaba insinuaciones electrizantes flotando en el aire que le aceleraban el corazón. Su cerebro se aturdía cuando oía estas palabras salir de la boca del padrino de su mejor amigo y tardaba unos segundos más de lo normal en poder dar algún tipo de respuesta inteligente.

—No estaré tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa felina se fue formando en los labios de Sirius. Dio un paso hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—Estoy seguro que podré sugerir algunas ideas muy interesantes que podemos llevar a la práctica durante el tiempo que estés aquí.

Hermione se obligó a no mirar sus labios que repentinamente comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos. Alarmada, escapó subiendo unos cuantos escalones a toda prisa.

—No estoy interesada—dijo y nada más oírse se dio cuenta que aquello era una brutal mentira.

Sirius la siguió de inmediato como si se tratara de una presa y él de un depredador. Ella llegó a la cima de la escalera pero no continuó andado, aún sintiendo cierta reticencia a entrar a la habitación del merodeador. No obstante, en el momento en que un par de manos tomaron con delicadeza su cintura desde atrás, todo su cuerpo se tensó pero de inmediato intentó seguir caminando. Pero esta vez, Sirius apretó ligeramente sus dedos, impidiéndoselo. Quizás, con un poco de fuerza, hubiera sido capaz de librarse… quizás… si él no hubiese inclinado su rostro y la hubiese hecho estremecer al permitir que su respiración chocara contra su cuello… o si no hubiese comenzado a deslizar sus labios sobre su piel como si fuera una caricia de alas de mariposa. El cuerpo de Hermione fue incapaz de no reaccionar. Se dejó caer contra su pecho casi inconscientemente mientras aspiraba profundamente aire por su boca entre abierta.

Cuando ella hizo esto, Sirius olvidó de inmediato que su intención era simplemente generar una distracción para arrebatarle la varita que le había robado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, demasía cantidad de años, y ahora tenía una en sus brazos que a pesar de negarse con sus palabras en ese momento se estaba derritiendo contra él. ¡Merlín, olía delicioso! Casi como un famélico, sintió deseos de probar su sabor y no se privó de aquel primitivo deseo. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre la piel de su cuello blanco para luego abrir más sus labios y rozarla ligeramente con la punta de su lengua. Hermione tembló e inclinó su cabeza para darle un mayor acceso. Él no lo pensó dos veces y continuó su labor, intercalando besos y mordiscones suaves hasta que encontró una interesante zona justo detrás de la oreja de ella que la hizo lanzar un gemido quedo.

¡Dulce sonido para sus oídos!

Sus manos dejaron de sostenerla en un determinado momento para simplemente acariciar los costados de su cintura por encima de su blusa. Sin embargo, sus dedos inquietos pronto quisieron encontrar un interesante camino bajo la tela, tocándola directamente. ¡Circe, su piel era cálida y suave! Imaginó la dulce tortura que sería tenerla desnuda contra él, piel contra piel, oyéndola gemir en su oído, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él la penetraba codiciosamente, oírla susurrar su nombre.

Liberó una de sus manos para llevarla hacia el mentón de la chica y casi obligarla a contemplarlo. Y luego, simplemente la besó. No pensó en no hacerlo porque era combatir contra lo imposible. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, sería capaz de sentirse observado por esos ojos oscuros llenos de deseo, de ver esa boca entre abierta, ligeramente sonrosada y que lo llamaba a gritos, y no besar a Hermione Granger? Él, que aún creía tener la gran mayor parte de sus facultades mentales, no pudo evitarlo.

La mejor sensación del mundo lo invadió al sentir que ella le devolvía el beso. Él no tuvo que sostener ni un segundo más su rostro porque Hermione libremente buscaba sus labios, así que bajó nuevamente su mano y la coló furtivamente de nuevo de bajo de su blusa. Tocó su ombligo con la yema de su pulgar, trazó un círculo alrededor de él antes de subir. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el borde de sus senos cubiertos por su sostén, se detuvo, pensando en que quizás aquello estaba fuera de sus límites. Era un hombre que había pasado demasiados años encarcelados sin poder sentir el toque gentil de una mujer pero eso no quería decir que era un cavernícola sin modales que simplemente se aprovecharía de Hermione porque estaba a mano. Sin embargo, ella no le dio una oportunidad de comportarse demasiado caballerosamente porque cortó repentinamente su beso y le dijo:

—Sirius, por favor…

Ella misma fue la que tomó su mano y la llevó a su seno. La palma de Sirius estaba rodeando aquella suave redondez, sintiendo su pezón pidiendo atención. Lo apretó ligeramente, ganándose como recompensa un suave gemido y él mismo casi gimió no sólo por la situación sino porque el trasero de ella se había mecido sobre su erección.

— ¡¿Sirius?!

El grito que vino de la planta de abajo hizo que ambos se congelaran.

—¡¿Sirius?! ¿Dónde rayos estás?

Era la voz de Remus.

— ¡Mierda!—exclamó, recordando de pronto que fuera de esa casa la vida de su ahijado estaba en riesgo.

Se separó de Hermione de inmediato y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

— ¡Ey, espera!—lo llamó ella.

Se detuvo de repente y la contempló justo en el momento en que Hermione le devolvía su varita. Ella sonreía ligeramente, ruborizada y con los labios hinchados por los besos que habían compartido. ¿Cómo era posible que su versión futura no se hubiese abalanzado sobre ella si era tan increíblemente hermosa? Se prometió a sí mismo que no cometería ese error. Podría ser que la chica en ese tiempo aún fuera una niña pero crecería y cuando lo hiciera no dudaría en acabar lo que ese día habían comenzado.

—Nunca imaginé que éste sería el modo en que acabaría entreteniéndote—dijo ella aún sin dejar de sonreír—. Nos vemos en el futuro, Sirius.

Él se quedó de piedra ante estas palabras y algo dentro de su pecho se desgarró.

Hermione sólo había ido a entretenerlo, nada más.

…

Hermione se sentía increíblemente nerviosa al estar nuevamente en su tiempo. A penas podía caber en su mente lo que había sucedido entre Sirius y ella, y aún menos podía creer el modo en que había reaccionado, casi obligándolo a tocarla, a besarla… Si no hubieran sentido en ese momento el grito de Remus llamándolo, seguramente habría terminado acostándose con él… ¡y luego no habría tenido ningún arrepentimiento!

Ella siempre había sido consciente del atractivo de Sirius pero nunca se había permitido albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él y menos aún tener fantasías con su persona que fueran más allá de lo prudente. No le habría gustado tener otra razón más para ruborizarse y mostrarse vergonzosa delante de él. Ya había tenido suficiente con su supuesto enfado por el cual ni siquiera sabía que…

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante esto.

¡El enfado! ¡Ahora lo entendía! Él le había asegurado que no la odiaba pero que estaba molesto con ella por sus métodos. ¡Sus métodos, por Merlín! ¡¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan hipócrita?! Hermione había ido a aquel tiempo sólo para salvarlo, no para seducirlo. ¡Había sido él quien la había buscado constantemente, quien la había tocado primero!

Furiosa, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Gritó su nombre con tanta fuerza que Harry apareció corriendo a su encuentro con una expresión de susto.

— ¿Has visto a Sirius?—le preguntó directamente antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

—La última vez que lo vi se había encerrado en la biblioteca—le respondió desconcertado.

Hermione no dudó en comenzar a encaminarse hacia allí pero al notar que su amigo la seguía, una sola mirada de su parte bastó para hacerlo quedar en su lugar. No quería que nadie se entrometiese en la conversación que estaba a punto de tener con él. Llegó a la biblioteca e intentó abrir pero, como esperaba, la puerta estaba cerrada. Un básico hechizo fue suficiente para abrirla e ingresar, no sin antes recordar cerrarla detrás de ella.

Sirius se encontraba sentado en un sillón, rodeado de libros, iluminado sólo por una única lámpara encendida. En su mano tenía una botella de whisky a medio beber.

— ¿No escuchaste que te estaba llamando?

—Toda la ciudad te escuchó, Granger—gruñó él antes de llevarse el pico de la botella a los labios y beber un largo sorbo.

Hermione se acercó a él y se la arrebató de un solo movimiento.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste, Sirius?—le preguntó con molestia.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me seducirías?

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

—A pesar de que han pasado unos cuantos años, recuerdo demasiado bien todo lo que sucedió aquel día, Granger. Me besaste e incluso me obligaste a tocarte…

— ¿Obligarte? ¿Realmente? Yo también recuerdo lo que acabo de vivir y no tengo en mi mente ninguna imagen de ti rechazándome, así que deja de hacerte la víctima.

— ¡Tú deja de hacerte la víctima!

Ella lo taladró con la mirada.

—Realmente no sé si estás demasiado ebrio o simplemente eres estúpido. Nunca hice tal cosa. Soy demasiado consciente que te besé, que te pedí que me tocaras pero tú empezaste todo esto… ¡Tú!—Hermione comenzó a sentir que lágrimas de ira comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo, tuviste años para superar lo que había sucedido pero decidiste no hacerlo! ¡Y ahora soy yo la que tiene todas las sensaciones frescas en la mente! ¡Soy yo la que va a tener que vivir con lo que pasó, cargar con toda la responsabilidad! ¿Pero sabes algo? Lo haré, porque a diferencia de ti no iré culpando a nadie. Mi misión era salvarte ese día y eso fue lo que hice.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de ella, mirándola con furia.

— ¡Siempre eso! ¡Nada más que eso! ¡Tú misión! ¡Tu misión!—repitió entre dientes— No te das cuenta lo que me hiciste.

— ¡Ilústrame!—pidió casi con sarcasmo.

—Me arruinaste la vida. Yo estaba encantado contigo. No había estado con una mujer en más de una década y de repente apareciste, y te ruborizabas y me seducías sin darte cuenta y…. ¡Me volviste loco! ¡Por Morgana, Granger! ¿Cómo es que tu cabecita tan hermosa e inteligente no entiende? Me hiciste desearte cuando en aquel tiempo eras sólo una niña y luego te marchaste diciendo que sólo había sido para entretenerme. ¡Tuve que verte convertirte en mujer delante de mis ojos sin poder extender mi mano y tocarte porque sabía que para ti aquello sólo había sido una forma de cumplir tu misión!

Sirius respiraba agitadamente. Era la primera vez que dejaba salir todo aquellos sentimientos oscuros de su pecho y se los decía a la persona que los había ocasionado. Siempre había creído que sería como una especie de liberación, que se sentiría como sacar un peso de encima de sus hombros.

No era así.

Los ojos castaños de la chica que había comenzado a amar secretamente esos últimos años —un amor que había nacido en contra de su instinto de auto-preservación— lo contemplaban con sorpresa. Se sintió repentinamente minúsculo, expuesto como nunca antes. Él, a pesar de su edad, no se avergonzaba de su desnudez corporal pero una historia diferente era cuando la que quedaba desnuda era su alma.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, necesitando crear algo de distancia entre ellos pero ella lo siguió y terminó colocándose de puntas de pie para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Jamás fuiste sólo una misión—le confesó en un susurro.

Fue el turno de Sirius de mirarla con desconcierto. ¿Sería posible que…?

Cuando Hermione volvió a besarlo, él también le devolvió el beso; cuando lo acarició, también sus manos se atrevieron a volver a tocar su cintura. Cuando lo desnudó, él también la despojó de cada prenda que llevaba y antes de que pudiera ser realmente consciente de lo estaba sucediendo la tenía bajo él, piel con piel, gimiendo su nombre mientras le hacía el amor como tan ardorosamente y por tantos largos años había deseado.


End file.
